The Mind of a Teenage DiNozzo
by IronMan63
Summary: Okay so I know Cote De Pablo is leaving NCIS:( but I've had this idea in my head for a while now and have finally decided to write it down. First of all I don't own NCIS or any of it's amazing characters. Believe me if I did Cote De Pablo wouldn't be leaving. I do own Keira though. This fanfic is a look into the life of Tony and Ziva's daughter so hope you enjoy.
1. Introducing a DiNozzo

-NCIS-

Do you ever wonder why families can be so dysfunctional. I mean we love them but it's hard trying to live with them sometimes, like a couple of weeks ago for instance. It started off as any other day the sun was out, the birds were chirping and my mom, Ziva DiNozzo was moaning at me to do the dishes. Obviously me being a teenager just had to breath the wrong way before getting snapped at. I had got a whole lecture on how I have an attitude problem and how I always make a fuss over nothing, but it's okay I got my revenge. Granted it was mean but that didn't take away from the fact how funny it was to watch. I had decided that I was going to fill my mom's hair-dryer with baby powder, so that when she used it, it would go everywhere... and it did. I hid for a while after that, I mean facing my mom's one thing but facing an ex mossad officer who also happens to be my mom would be like me signing my own death warrant. I'm just glad after a couple of days of hiding she had found the funny side of things although I was still grounded for a week, but like my gram-pa Gibbs always says 'it could have been alot worse'.

So anyway now that I've had my little rant I guess it's about time I introduced myself. My name is Keira Marie DiNozzo and I'm 17 years old. I know what your probably thinking a teenage DiNozzo this must be the end of the world but I'm really not that bad, once you get past all of the practical jokes and endless movie references you'll realise I can actually be pretty fun.

So I wish you luck as you explore my deepest thoughts and hopefully by the end of it you'll understand that living as a DiNozzo is difficult but oh so wonderful at the same time.

-NCIS-

Okay so short chapter I know but it was just to get the ball rolling. My next chapter will be much longer and have more weird stories which I have actually experienced. Ps. don't put baby powder in a hair-dryer it doesn't end well.


	2. Dog Days

-NCIS-

Well hello there, I see you've come back for more so I'll try not to disappoint.

Basically this is what's happened this week. I went to the dentist to get my wisdom teeth out... yeah not fun especially when your put on laughing gas. Seriously I started talking about how comfy the air felt and how my nose had disappeared and to top that all off my dad decided that it would be funny to tape it all. I hadn't even noticed he had taped it until I walked into the lounge the following night to find my little brother and sister watching the footage and laughing. But sadly when I threatened to kill them I was told by my dearest parent's that if I wanted a normal life I was to behave or this was getting uploaded onto YouTube. So you can see my dilemma. On one hand I just wanted to... well as I said kill them but on the other hand I actually wanted to be able to show my face in school again, so it's time to behave. Yaaaay... only joking just kill me now I mean you and I both know that this isn't going to work... I'm a DiNozzo. Getting in trouble is what we do... well apart from watching movies but getting in trouble is definitely in our top 5.

But hey my week wasn't all that bad I mean we were aloud to get a puppy. Granted me, my 12 year old brother Adam and my 8 year old sister Sofia had been begging our parents for one all year and well I guess they gave in because one day we came home from school to find both my mom and dad sitting on the sofa with their arms crossed which always meant sit down and listen. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence we finally got hit with the news. I was so excited I didn't even look where I was going because well... I may have... sort of... tripped on my brother's football. Hey don't laugh I mean on the plus side they don't have this on film... or do they I mean they are cops so who knows they could have hidden cameras around the house, it wouldn't surprise me they are my parent's after all.

But be that as it may back to the dog. So anyway after my little... incident and a short trip to Accident and Emergency where everything was found to be okay by the way we eventually made it to the pound. It was so depressing I felt sad because I couldn't take all the dogs home with me but after about 20 minutes of endless searching we found the one. It was a small, male, German Shepherd pup called Rocky. He was so cute and there was an instant connection with him and my dad so we had to take him. But the trouble started the first night we brought him home. He started howling whenever he heard the slightest noise and my mom was not amused. Seriously I don't know what was more frighting the time I walked in on my brother practising his kissing on his stuffed monkey teddy or my mom's face. Granted she was tired we all were but her head was practically doing the 360 turn, I swear she could have given the exorcist a run for it's money with the mood she was in.

But hey who said dog's were going to be easy. Anyway I think that's about it for this chapter of my life but there's still far more to come this is the DiNozzo family after all you can never get bored with us so see you around.

-NCIS-

Okay so it's longer than the last one and I'm completely shattered writing this because well it's 03:43am here but please feel free too review and tell me how I could make this better. I would really appreciate it. Hope to here from you soon :)


	3. Mission Impossible Part 1

Okay so sorry I'm late posting this been busy, I mean I've had to try and juggle college, my mom and dad nagging me and to top that off there's been a spider the size of Shrek stalking my room, but hey that's how life goes. So anyway I would like to give a big thanks to everyone that has managed to stick by me this long it means alot. Also csoftball17 I hope this was what you were looking for but if it's not please do review this or PM me on how to make it better. Little heads up this chapter is probably going to be in 3 parts because it is so long, so hope you enjoy.

-NCIS-

Well this weeks been interesting and by interesting I mean a complete and utter disaster. It all started when my gram-pa Gibbs sent my mom and dad on another undercover assignment, and yes as you can tell it didn't end well. On the plus side they didn't die but they still went missing for a couple of days. You know what, to help you understand I'm just going to tell you the entire story, so get a bowl of popcorn ready and make sure your comfortable because this is going to be long...

-NCIS-

_0700 hours, DiNozzo Household, Washington DC_

It was a gorgeous Saturday morning, the sun was shining, there was very little noise and to top that all off there was a warm breeze that pushed it's way through my open window as I slept. But everyone knows nothing this good last's, so as I lay there soaking in the hot beams of sunshine I was suddenly attacked with warm kisses from my large, slobbering, pup called Rocky.

"Rocky!" I exclaimed as my head shot up from my drool infested pillow "Do you have to do this every morning. I'm tired so go away". After a slight whine he left and I lay my head back down again trying to at least get another ten minutes of sleep but sadly fate had other ideas because a matter of seconds after shutting my eyes I was startled awake by a voice at my door.

"Well good morning to you too sleeping beauty" my dad smirked as he walked into my room and stood at the bottom of the bed "I think someone's in a bad mood"

I looked up at him and glared slightly before replying with a hint of sarcasm in my voice "I'm not in a bad mood, I'm just practising for the part of grumpy out of snow white, can't you tell".

"Well whatever it is your doing the dog certainly got a fright" he laughed as he walked to the door again about to leave when he remembered the reason he came in the first place. "Before I forget your mom wants you to get up now, so hurry" he added as he walked out the door and down the hallway into the lounge.

I sat up 'again' and let out a large sigh. It was the weekend and for most normal people they would be lying in but not me, no I had to go do whatever it was that needed done.

-NCIS-

"Why do I need to get up so early?" I asked as I stumbled into the lounge half asleep "It's the weekend".

"Your Grandfather phoned, he want's me and your father to meet him at NCIS" my mom smiled as she watched me slide into my chair "So your'e babysitting Adam and Sofia, who are still asleep. But please don't let them sleep past 10.30 am. They get enough bad habits from your father I don't need laziness added to the list".

"Hey!" my dad exclaimed pretending to be hurt as he leapt up from his spot on the sofa "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Really you want to go there, Tony?" my mom asked as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Guys, really. Get a room, I know I'm a DiNozzo and that I'm pretty much messed up already but the last thing I want to be doing on my weekend is watching you two kiss" I squealed as I turned around trying to get the horrifying image out of my head.

"Yes tateleh we have to go anyway" my mom laughed as she and my dad picked up their bags and left for work.

-NCIS-

_0735 hours, NCIS building, Washington DC_

"Tony!" my mom exclaimed as she exited the elevator "would you please hurry up. I don't know about you but I'm really not in the mood for one of Gibbs head slaps today, so move".

"Okay one minute!" my dad sighed as he stood fixing the strap to his bag at the door of the elevator "Seriously I don't know what the big deal is I mean I always have to wait for you".

My mom glared at my dearest father slightly before whispering harshly "First of all I'm always ready before you in the mornings and second of all if your not out of the elevator in 5 seconds I will castrate you using only a paper clip so it's your choice".

"Wow, I'm out okay" dad replied with a hint of fear in his eyes as he followed my terrifyingly, crazy mother into the bull-pen "So be a nice little ninja and put the paper-clip away". My mom just smirked at this and went to sit down.

Suddenly just as my parent's were about to sit down a gruff voice echoed from the top of the staircase. It was my gram-pa Gibbs. "DiNozzo, Ziver!" he yelled "Would you stop bickering and meet me in Director Vance's office. We need to talk".

After my gram-pa Gibbs was out of sight my parent's shot each other a look of confusion. What did he want? Were they in trouble? And why didn't my gram-pa have a cup of coffee in his hand? were some of the questions that flew about in their minds.

Suddenly they both shot up from their seats and headed for the Directors office. They knew this must be important if Director Vance was involved.

-NCIS-

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_"_Enter" Vance ordered as he heard my parent's tap the large, grey door leading to his office. Once they were in they closed the door and stood at his piled up desk for further orders.

"Agent's DiNozzo" Vance began "Your probably wondering why I have called you in on such short notice, so I'll make it a simple as I can. I have a mission for you both"

-NCIS-

Okay so do you see why I need to put this in parts. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and in part 2 I will make sure to fit in as much detail as possible.

_Ps. I promise you won't have to wait long for Part 2 :)_


End file.
